1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing wireless communication between a vehicle and a roadside and a vehicle wireless communication device using the method and, more particularly, to a method of providing wireless communication between a vehicle and a roadside and a vehicle wireless communication device using the method, which can provide services at the high success rate of wireless communication without causing interruption in communication between the devices on the vehicle and the roadside in a vehicle traveling environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, concern about intelligent and safe vehicles has gradually increased. For example, there has been increased concern about schemes in which various sensors installed on the roadside and a server system work in conjunction with each other to improve safety as the vehicles travel or to enable unmanned driving.
These technologies are implemented using wireless communication between devices installed on a vehicle and the roadside. For this, communication must be performed within a preset period of time, a high success rate of communication must be maintained, and uninterrupted communication services must be provided in a vehicle traveling environment.
In order to satisfy these requirements, devices installed on the vehicle and the roadside must support Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC), Wireless Access Vehicle Environment (WAVE) communication, Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro) communication, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication, or the like.
However, DSRC employs a slotted Aloha-type media access control scheme, and is centered around hot spot communication that avoids contention between wireless communication devices by allocating the right to access a medium, thus causing the problem of uninterrupted communication based on the traveling of the vehicle not being taken into consideration.
WAVE communication is a technology that enables wireless communication to be performed in the high-speed traveling environment of vehicles that could not be supported by conventional Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11. However, this is also problematic in that Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA)-type media access control is used, and thus communication within a fixed delay time cannot be guaranteed.
Further, Wibro communication is problematic in that a communication device at a remove place and the control of a server are required so as to perform wireless communication between devices on the vehicle and the roadside in the same region via wireless communication service provided by a common carrier, thus exhibiting the characteristic of a relatively high communication delay. Furthermore, WiFi communication is not suitable for the vehicle traveling environment because of the long hand-over time and the long initialization time.
Therefore, there is required technology for avoiding communication collisions between devices installed on the vehicle and the roadside and allowing the devices on the vehicle and the roadside to reliably perform communication in a vehicle traveling environment.